Eterno
by Miss Pepinillo
Summary: Y quieres que el reloj se detenga y no vuelva a avanzar, que se quedé allí, con ellos dos. [Oneshot para el Intercambio de OS del grupo "Light & Dark (NaruHinaMen/MenHinaNaru)"]. Para Taty Hyuuga.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto. **

— Diálogos —narración.

« _Pensamientos_ » —narración.

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**Título: **Eterno.

**Personajes principales: **Uzumaki Naruto y Uzumaki Menma.

**Rated: **K/T.

**Género: **Familiar/Amistad.

**Resumen: **Y quieres que el reloj se detenga y no vuelva a avanzar, que se quedé allí, con ellos dos.

**Nota: **Este oneshot es para celebrar el primer aniversario del grupo en Facebook "Light & Dark (NaruHinaMen/MenHinaNaru)" y va dedicado a la linda Taty-chan/Arashi Asahi.

**Advertencias: **Si _**no**_ te gusta el personaje de Uzumaki Menma, favor de evitar leer este contenido; te evitarás una mala vuelta y no tendrás el impulso de dejar malos comentarios. Gracias~.

**Agradecimientos **a mi querida sensei~ (Aldiay Nazikage) por sus buenos consejos.

**Palabras: **1,103.

* * *

**E**t**e**r**n**o

**By**

**M**iss **P**epinillo

* * *

**[Capítulo único]**

* * *

Nuevamente ellos pelean y a ti te cuesta poder entenderlos. Quieres, aunque sea un poquito, intervenir, ver qué es lo puedes hacer o si tienes la capacidad de poder solucionar sus diferencias, pero después de un par de segundos llegas a la conclusión de que nunca podrás hacerlo.

¿Por qué? La respuesta es sencilla y a la vez compleja que te confunde la cabeza.

Tú no perteneces a su mundo. Nunca lo harás; lo sabes pero no quieres decirlo en voz alta con temor a que alguno de ellos te lo afirme.

Tú, palomilla blanca y torpe que apenas emprende su vuelo estás en medio de aires que no te elevarán.

Los gritos toman más volumen y tú quieres detenerlos. Los ves, ambos perdidos en su sufrimiento que no puede ser expresado más que por golpes y palabras de odio, ninguno sabe cómo darse a entender o siquiera como explicar por lo que cada uno pasa. Han olvidado los lazos que siempre los han mantenido unidos y no saben cómo reponerlo.

Tú tampoco lo sabes y quieres hacerte la heroína esta vez, ¿no? tu fragilidad puede ser rota fácilmente con ellos cerca, sus problemas te alcanzan y te agobian hasta nublar tu mente y querer amparar al más desprotegido, pero ahí entras nuevamente en otro conflicto interno al darte cuenta que no es únicamente uno sino dos.

Tú solo tienes un solo corazón; no dos, eso recuérdalo.

El camino se hace silencioso y tú vas en medio, como siempre. Tienes el impulso de sacar un tema tonto al cual Menma juzgará de inmediato y a Naruto le hará reír o acompañarte con alguna otra estupidez, pero luego recuerdas que será un error porque una nube negra avanza con los tres y no se quitará por un buen tiempo. Cierras tus manos entorno a la tela de la falda escolar y crees que el día se ha echado a perder. La tensión la puedes sentir en el aire y el frío de la soledad es palpable desde tu lugar.

En las calles la gente ha desaparecido y el ruido de los autos avanzar es un lejano murmullo que parece burlarse a tus espaldas. Algo quiere comerte, quitarte del camino, pero te niegas a darle paso y te quedas allí, en medio de ellos aun cuando nunca seas aceptada. Te has planteando hacer de todo para poder eliminar la distancia que existe entre ambos. Esta vez no puedes simplemente verlos como si nada estuviese pasando sin mover un dedo, esta vez harás inclusive lo imposible por unirlos. No importa que salgas dañada, tu cuerpo ha recibido golpes y heridas, y estas saben ocultarse de los demás.

La felicidad de otros está por arriba de la tuya, y esta no es la excepción. Sin quererlo estas dos personas tan diferentes de ti se han convertido en algo especial sin que te dieses cuenta o sin que pudieses evitarlo.

No les comprendes, eso lo tienes presente. No sabes que es lo que cada uno piensa ni tampoco cuál sea el punto de partida, probablemente para ellos solo seas la chica que no tiene su propia vida y se mete en la de otros intentando ser algo especial.

Pero no te importa si eso es lo que ambos piensan acerca de ti, porque sabes más que nadie que tus sentimientos son puros y no tienen deseos ocultos que temas querer mostrar.

Esta palomilla blanca intenta darle de comer al gato y no escapar de él.

El viento sopla y con ello una oleada de ideas impacta a tu cabeza.

Tomas las manos de ellos en un solo movimiento. Sientes su reacción y como los dos pares de ojos azules te miran, uno con sorpresa y otro con desconcertó y las cejas fruncidas, pero lo ignoras y haces lo que debes de hacer.

Haces que ambos se tomen las manos. Los reclamos no se han esperar, los dos te ordenan que dejes de hacer eso, pero te rehúsas a hacerlo y aguantas.

Naruto y Menma hacen uso de su fuerza para separarse y dejar de hacer esta tontería, pero tú eres más fuerte que ambos y mantienes las manos unidas en el mismo lugar sin moverte y firme como un soldado ante la guerra.

Menma de inmediato te grita que dejes de hacer esta tontería, pero te encojes de hombros y fijas la mirada en ese par de manos que no quieren unirse. Incluso Naruto te pide que los separes, pero aun cuando se trate de él no quieres.

Ellos intentan por todos los medios hacerte cambiar de opinión o de separarse, pero esta vez parece que de los tres ahora eres tú la que posee la fuerza física. Pasan un par de minutos en donde los dos ven que sus intentos han sido en vano y se quedan en la misma posición.

El semáforo ha cambiado por tercera vez y las otras personas avanzan pero ustedes tres no lo hacen. Ojos curiosos paran a ver y se extrañan de ver tan infrecuente escenario que se desata entre las calles, pero a ti ésta vez no te interesa "el qué dirán".

Ellos son primero.

Se hace el silencio, éste nuevamente te acompaña y el único sonido que se logra escuchar es el de tu corazón agitado. Has cerrado los ojos y tus manos comienzan a temblar por la fuerza ejercida, aun cuando ambos no han hecho nada por soltarse, eso no evita que lo sigan intentando, pero tú te haces la fuerte, no por ti, no por mostrar nada, sino por ellos.

Porque te importan, los estas dejando claro en estos momentos.

Pero la debilidad está presente y tu agarre se suelta. Vas a soltarlos. Sientes que las lágrimas quieren bajar por tus mejillas al ver tu futura caída que se agregará a tu lista de fracasos.

Tus manos comienzan a resbalarse y dejas libre la unión de manos. Das tu último respiro y abres los ojos, dispuesta a ver lo que se desencadenará después. Te preparas para lo que sucederá a continuación y abres tus ojos, con la tristeza pintada en tus pupilas.

Sin embargo una sonrisa es lo que aflora en tus labios al notar que la unión no se ha roto.

Mantienes la sonrisa, y puedes notar que tus mejillas están húmedas por las lágrimas de felicidad que esto te causa al notar que ninguno de ellos se ha soltado. Evitas mirarle a los rostros, porque sabes que es un momento delicado y prefieres mantenerlo así.

_Y quieres que el reloj se detenga y no vuelva a avanzar, que se quedé allí, con ellos dos._

**Fin.**


End file.
